


Open For Interpretation

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, no one can tell if theyre actually dating, side verkwan if u squint but what do u expect from me, this one is for denna love u fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: No one can tell if Jihoon and Mingyu are together, and quite frankly it's really annoying. Which is exactly what they wanted, to be annoying.





	Open For Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally an inside joke caused by my twitter au... just a fun little oneshot that isn't angsty for once! wow!  
> find me on twitter @vorekwan :)

“So, explain to me again what’s going on with them?” Jun whispered into Wonwoo’s ear.

Wonwoo’s lips quirked into a fond smile as he glanced towards the two bodies nestled against each other on the studio floor. He was curious too, maybe not as much as all the other members were, but he was closest to Mingyu, so he could very easily just ask him straight up what was going on between him and Jihoon. He didn’t of course, because really, it wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs, but that didn’t stop everyone from being annoyingly nosy.

Jun whined from beside him, knocking his head gently on Wonwoo’s shoulder, “they’re just so confusing, can’t you talk to Mingyu?”

Wonwoo tsked, swatting away Jun’s hands that were wrapping around his waist, “you’re sweaty, get off of me.”

“You aren’t answering my questions,” Jun whined again, pulling himself closer to Wonwoo’s body, headbutting his neck softly.

“You’re like an annoying, oversized cat,” Wonwoo sighed, finally escaping the grip of Jun’s arms, “and I know just as much as you do, and it’s going to stay that way, because it’s none of our business.”

“But I wanna know,” Jun mumbled pouting like a child after not getting his way.

Wonwoo sighed as he stared at the other two again, Jihoon’s arms wrapped tightly around Mingyu as the taller one laid back awkwardly in his lap, his head angled up oddly so they could whisper into each other’s ears, their legs intertwined like ropes anchoring a ship. The intimate position made Wonwoo quirk his head, and he quietly shamed himself as he realized he’d like to know just as much as everyone else.

“Me too, I guess.”

 

Seungkwan groaned in annoyance, his arms full of snacks as he looked around the crowded kitchen, hoping someone would finally notice him struggling and offer to help. Of course, he lived with a group of 12 incapable idiots, so there wasn’t anyone rushing towards him in support.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” he gritted out, juggling two bottles of coke, “I got it, not like my arms are short or anything, not like there’s at least three other people in this kitchen far more capable to carry all this shit.”

Of course, still nobody came to his rescue, because not only did he live with 12 incapable idiots, he lived with 12 incapable, _loud_ idiots.

He looked around tirelessly for Mingyu, still struggling to place all the food he had gathered onto the kitchen table. The taller boy was nowhere to be seen, much to Seungkwan’s dismay.

“Is anybody going to help?” he finally called out, annoyed by having to do everything once again, “I swear, I carry this family on my back!”

He heard a familiar laugh from behind him, the owner wrapping his arms around Seungkwan to relieve him of some of his stress.

“I was in the bathroom,” Vernon mumbled apologetically, “why didn’t you just take two trips?”

Seungkwan stared at him for a second, realizing he hadn’t even considered taking more than one trip to and from the kitchen, he pursed his lips and turned up his nose, “do you think I have time for that? I’m a busy man, Sol.”

Vernon snorted, shoving Seungkwan softly as he helped set the food out on the table, “why didn’t you ask Mingyu to help?”

Seungkwan frowned, “I haven’t seen him since we got home, he seems to have disappeared. Useless best friend, isn’t he?”

“I thought I was your best friend,” Vernon stuck his lower lip out, making sure to wobble it as he stared at him with puppy eyes.

“Yah, you’re my worst enemy,” Seungkwan laughed, but his cheeks heated up anyways, “have you seen him though? I’m starting to get worried that Minghao has finally gone through with his plans to kill him.”

Vernon hummed, shaking his head, “now that I think about it, I haven’t seen Jihoon since we got home either, though.”

Seungkwan blinked at him, both of them realizing at the same time the implications of this equation.

“Ew,” Seungkwan gasped, “you don’t think?”

“Do you wanna go check?”

“What, no!” Seungkwan hit Vernon, hard, on his back, and then thought for a moment. He did thoroughly enjoy some juicy gossip, and having a bit of blackmail on Mingyu never hurt, “well, actually…”

“Come on,” Vernon said, rolling his eyes as he yanked on Seungkwan’s arm dragging him towards Mingyu and Jihoon’s room, abandoning the food they were in charge of laying out.

They stilled outside the doorway, unsure of what their next move was.

“We didn’t think this through,” Seungkwan whispered hastily, “we can’t just barge in, I really would like to keep my eyesight, you know?”

Vernon nodded, “yeah, me too,” he leaned his ear towards the door, pressing it gently against the thin wood. And, because neither Vernon nor Seungkwan had an ounce of good luck between the two of them, and Mingyu and Jihoon apparently didn’t know how to properly shut a door, it pushed open beneath his weight, Vernon toppling into the room and dragging Seungkwan by the hand down with him.

Jihoon looked up from his computer, his headphones still secured around his ears as he grimaced. Mingyu just laughed, hard and loud.

“What are you idiots doing?” Jihoon sighed, looking exasperated.

“What are _you_ two doing?” Seungkwan asked, narrowing his eyes at the two older boys. There was nothing suggestive about their position, in fact it was probably more domestic than anything. Jihoon was sitting at his computer, his eyes focused in on some video game, and Mingyu was sitting on the chair beside him, his long legs gathered into Jihoon’s lap. There was no lack of clothing or debauched hair, just lazy smiles and the scent of ramen that had already been eaten.

“We just had dinner,” Mingyu shrugged, patting his stomach, “Jihoon is playing some game, and I’m painting my nails,” he pointed his eyes at a bottle of nail polish sitting on the desk beside him. Seungkwan just gaped.

“You didn’t want to eat with us?” Vernon frowned, tilting his head.

“We spend all day with you,” Jihoon sighed, “you’re all exhausting.”

“But you’ll spend time together?” Seungkwan asked carefully, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Mingyu. He had noticed how close the two of them had become, it was hard not to when everyone around him was whispering their theories, trying to work out exactly what was going on between them. Seungkwan, for one, didn’t really care, up until that moment when he realized that they were spending much more time together than they were apart.

“You and Vernon do the same thing,” Mingyu pointed out, smiling wickedly at the two of them.

Seungkwan looked down, realizing that he was still sat flush next to Vernon on the floor with their hands intertwined, never having gotten up nor separated after they fell into the room. He quickly moved himself over, begging all the blood in his body not to rush to his cheeks. Vernon just smiled stupidly, obviously not as affected.

“We were having dinner with everyone though,” Seungkwan pouted, “not locking ourselves in our room to eat ramen and do,” he waved his hands at the two of them, “whatever _this_ is.”

“And yet,” Jihoon said, still staring at the two of them with an annoyed glare, “the two of you are in here, bothering us, rather than out there, eating dinner. And now you’re going to starve _and_ get scolded.”

“And why would we get scolded?” Seungkwan asked, crossing his arms, teasing Jihoon even though he knew better than to challenge the older.

“Because, you interrupted your hyungs while we were trying to have a peaceful date night,” Jihoon sniffed, “and I’m almost positive the two of you didn’t finish setting the table, so Seungcheol is going to be pissed as well.”

Mingyu nodded along with him as he spoke, but Seungkwan was observant enough to catch the rosiness rise to his cheeks as he tried to bite away a wide smile.

Seungkwan opened his mouth, ready to push further, but then Vernon was tugging at his hand again, giving him a stern look and motioning his head towards the door. Seungkwan huffed, finally relenting as he let Vernon pull him to his feet.

“Have fun, you two,” Vernon said sweetly, pushing Seungkwan out the door, “please forgive us for bothering you.”

“You’re forgiven,” Mingyu chided, smiling wide at them as he went back to painting his nails, his goofy smile never leaving his face.

Jihoon just stared at them, rolling his eyes before looking over at Mingyu, his face instantly melting into a smile that matched the boy sitting beside him. Seungkwan finally felt that he was starting to understand some things as they backed out of the room, making sure to actually shut the door behind them.

When they returned to the kitchen, all the food was gone and they certainly did earn a scolding from Seungcheol. They ended up eating ramen in Vernon’s room that night, curling up together and watching some cheesy movie they had watched together a million times. Seungkwan couldn’t help but wonder if Jihoon was serious about the two of them being on a date, or if it was just another one of his jokes. He sighed, deciding he didn’t care enough to dwell on whether or not the two elders were dating, and instead he busied himself by playing with Vernon’s soft curls until they both fell asleep.

 

“Hoonie,” Mingyu mumbled, his chin resting on the top of Jihoon’s soft hair, “what are we?”

Jihoon snorted, pressing his face into Mingyu’s surprisingly soft chest, letting his laugh vibrate into soft fabric covering tanned skin. He couldn’t help but laugh, especially considering the position they were in, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they embraced in the corner of the practice room, not for any good reason other than they felt like it. He laughed some more when he thought about how he was notoriously known for hating skinship, and yet it seemed that he had forgotten where his skin began and Mingyu’s stopped somewhere in the last three months.

“Stupid question,” Jihoon mumbled, pointing his head up to look at Mingyu, “what do you think we are?”

Mingyu shrugged, “open for interpretation?”

Jihoon giggled at this, pinching the soft skin on Mingyu’s bicep, making him yelp in pain.

“What was that for?” he whined, pouting down at Jihoon, looking absolutely too cute for the older man’s health.

“Being an idiot, duh,” Jihoon sighed, “you’re my boyfriend, Mingyu,” he flushed, suddenly realizing that this wasn’t exactly something they had acknowledged yet, between the two of them or anyone else for that matter, “I mean, if that’s okay? I know we haven’t really talked about it but-”

“Good,” Mingyu said quickly, a huge smile spreading on his face, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Oh yeah?” Jihoon giggled, his dimples prominent.

“Yeah, because that means I can do this,” Mingyu mumbled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Jihoon’s unexpecting lips.

Jihoon tensed, if only for a second, but quickly relaxed into the familiar feeling as he kissed back, his arms draped around Mingyu’s neck.

“Oh my God,” Jun called from across the room, “finally, we get some answers!”

“Get a room!” Seungkwan groaned, surely hiding his eyes behind Vernon’s large hand to be dramatic. Jihoon didn’t open his eyes or stop kissing Mingyu, just raised his middle finger to the rest of the room, only separating from the kiss to catch his breath and shoot a look at Seungkwan.

“Even if we did get a room, you two would come tumbling in anyways,” he said, sticking his tongue out before looking back up at his _boyfriend_ and smiling.

“I like this,” Jihoon said casually, pecking a kiss to the tip of Mingyu’s nose, right on top of his small mole they had discovered a month before, “being public, or whatever.”

Mingyu giggled softly, nodding in agreement as he tangled their fingers together and kissing him again, earning a collective groan from the rest of the members.

Jihoon could tell he was really going to enjoy not being open for interpretation.


End file.
